


Words

by SwagolasThranduilion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry abt this, M/M, oh boy is this angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwagolasThranduilion/pseuds/SwagolasThranduilion
Summary: They loved each other.But no one loved them.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LISTEN WHILE READING: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk  
> I had this on loop the whole time I was writing.

_All demons are the same!_

* * *

 

 

These words were hurled at him time and time again as more of his colleagues became aware of the supervisor’s relationship. A demon and a reaper together was unheard of. Taboo. But not a crime. William didn’t care. He was different. He came to learn this over time, and he fell. He fell hard. They would never understand, and he didn’t expect them to. Sebastian had so much love to give him, and he was starved of it for so long. His love…was indescribable.

 

* * *

_You’re going to ruin your career!_

* * *

 

These words did not affect him. He didn’t choose to be a reaper and this was not a career. He committed suicide to escape the pain of living only to be dealt an eternity of it in retribution. This was not life. And this was not death. /He/ was death. Cold. Decisive. And destined to take all that live to the grave. He didn’t want this.

 

* * *

 

_You’re not who I thought you were!_

* * *

 

 

These words…were meaningless. People presumed to know him when they, in fact, didn’t know a damn thing. They made their assumptions about him. Maybe at one time he did hate demons. But now…he was in love. Irrevocably.  And his love was one of them. He would happily cut everyone out of his life to spend even five years with Sebastian…they didn’t matter. Only /he/ did.

 

* * *

 

_I love you._

* * *

 

 

These words made him cry the first time he heard them in his afterlife. They reverberated around his head over and over, playing on repeat as a warmth spread in his chest, radiating throughout his whole body. Sebastian loved him. The man he loved…loved him the same. And it was beautiful.

 

* * *

 

_The Higher Ups want to see you._

* * *

 

 

These words brought him dread. Sheer terror. Rightfully so. Sebastian had been dragged from their home to the Dispatch as well, and…William knew…he /knew/ nothing good was going to come of this. They couldn’t do this. No crime had been committed.

 

* * *

 

 

_I’m sorry! I’m sorry for what I am!_

* * *

 

 

These words would echo out through the room. Striking every reaper like a spike of ice through their cold dead hearts. The pain behind the cry is tangible, so thick in the air it’s stifling. The words aren’t for them. Bar one. The one who’s crying now. Tears falling soundlessly down his pale cheeks as he can do nothing but watch as all that he’s ever loved and cared about is ripped away from him without a shred of mercy. It was unjust. The whole damn thing. That demon wasn’t a danger. William knew it better than any of the callous, prejudiced bastards in the meeting chamber. But they didn’t care. No one cared about him. The one who did was lying dead, ripped to pieces on the chamber floor.

 

* * *

 

I love you.

I love you.

_I love you._

* * *

 

 

These words…would never be forgotten.

 


End file.
